Una nueva Superguerrera
by cechi
Summary: Un nuevo ser termina con la paz de la tierra y esto probocara la aparición de una nueva superguerrera. Un fic de acción, aventura, amistad y algo de romance.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la partida de Goku, el gran guerrero dorado, sobre Shen Long junto con las esferas del dragón, cinco años en los cuales había reinado la completa paz en la tierra, y los allegados a ese guerrero dorado, se habían ya acostumbrado a vivir en su ausencia, aferrándose a los buenos recuerdos de momentos vividos junto a él.

Una de esas personas era su sobrina Pan, la cual, ya a sus 20 años de edad, se había transformado en toda una mujer, no solo de forma psicológica, (ya no era la niñita caprichosa y medio infantil de 15 años, a la cual si se le negaba algo, era capaz de armas unos líos bárbaros con tal de conseguir lo que quería, un buen ejemplo de eso, es haberse colado en la nave espacial junto a su abuelito y Trunks hace cinco años atrás).

Y de su físico, ni hablar, se había vuelto una joven totalmente atractiva con el pasar del tiempo. Media alrededor de 1.70, era de contextura delgada, pero con un cuerpo a simple vista fuerte, gracias a años de entrenamiento arduo, con una cintura bien marcada, unos pechos lo suficientemente bien formados para su edad, y aún conservaba su simpático flequillo, acompañado por una abundante y larga cabellera azabache que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Su forma de vestir había cambiado, pero no mucho. No se sentía muy cómoda que digamos viéndose muy femenina. En cierto grado lo era, pero no en exceso, ya que su guardarropas aun contaba con algo ropa ancha. Tampoco le gustaba maquillarse demasiado ni usar accesorios, debes en cuando una que otra pulsera o algún par de aros, pero nada más que eso, no necesitaba mucho, ya que poseía una bellesa natural.

Fue la única a la que más le había costado despegarse del recuerdo doloroso se su querido abuelito, pero con el tiempo pudo aceptarlo y darse cuenta que la vida era así, lo que viene tarde o temprano se va. Al principio, ella estaba enfurecida con él, ya que pensó que fue un egoísta al haberse ido con las bolas y dejarla a ella sola y a su familia abandonados, pero al paso del tiempo y de muchas reflexiones sobre lo sucedido, logro darse cuenta de que en realidad ella había sido la egoísta en pensar eso y que su abuelito hizo lo que hizo por el bien de la tierra, sus seres queridos, por el bien de la humanidad y sus siguientes generaciones.

Pan aun vivía en la montaña Paoz, junto a sus padres Gohoan y Videl y a su abuela materna Milk. Ella estudiaba desde hace ya dos años medicina en la Universidad de Ciudad Satan, era una de las mejores en su clase, ya que había heredado la inteligencia de su padre, el gran doctor y científico Gohan, reconocido mundialmente por sus avances en las ciencias médicas. Esto provocaba en Pan una gran presión, la cual no se la deseaba a nadie, ya que todo el mundo esperaba que ella siguiera el mismo camino que su padre: ser una reconocida científica. Desde un comienzo ella jamás quiso ingresar a la universidad, los libros y los estudios no eran lo suyo, ella amaba pelear, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, era su gran pasión, una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sentirse plena y feliz, no por nada era media sayayin y sangre guerrera corría por sus venas. Ella deseaba abrir su propio doyo e impartir clases, pero allí estaba su padre, con el rostro serio, diciéndole que lo mejor para ella era ir a la universidad y convertirse en una respetada doctora. Pero eso no era lo suyo, el unico motivo por el que estaba en la universidad era por darle el gusto a su padre.

Ese sábado por la mañana su despertado comenzó a reproducir la ya casi diaria matutina canción para despertarla: "Buscando un amor" de Pappo's Blues, elegida por ella para comenzar su día.

- Nada como una buena mezcla de rock y blues para comenzar el día.- se dijo entre bostezos y estiradas en su cama.

Se levanto como pudo y se dirigió al baño privado que tenia en su habitación. Encendió la ducha y mientras el agua que corría se calentaba se dirigió a su guardarropas para elegir que ponerse. Optó por un jean azul oscuro semi ajustado, un cinturón blanco, que hacia juego con una músculo de tiras finas, y sus ya típicas zapatillas punteras blancas. Volvió a la ducha, donde se dio un rápido baño, salió, se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde ya estaba su madre esperándola con el desayuno listo.

- Buenos días Pan, como has amanecido?- le pregunto Videl a su hija mientras le alcanzaba una gran taza de café.

- Bueno días mamá. Pues la verdad que un poco agotada, ayer me quede estudiando hasta muy tarde esos asquerosos apuntes de medicina- contesto Pan con poca gana mientras le daba unos sorbos a su taza de café.

- No digas esos Pan, ya verás que la universidad es lo mejor para ti- contesto su padre Gohan entrando a la cocina con un diario en la mano. Se sentó y comenzó a ojear el diario - debes ponerle mucho esfuerzo en los estudios si quieres llegar a ser una de las mejores egresadas de tu promoción.

Ante ese comentario Pan revoleó sus ojos con fastidio, se paro tomando una tostada mientras rápidamente se preparaba para salir - Bueno, ya debo irme o si no llegare tarde y el abuelo Satán se enojará con migo.

- Pero si aún tienes una hora libre antes de entrar a trabajar.- le dijo Videl con cara de extrañada a su hija.

- Si, eso… es que quede con verme con Kawai antes de entrar a trabajar así que ya me voy.

Ante ese comentario Gohan aparto su mirada del diario para posarla sobre su hija con el seño fruncido - No te entretengas mucho por ahí, si no llegaras tarde al trabajo- comentó, con un tono un poco celoso en sus palabras.

-Si papá, no te preocupes- le contesto Pan mientras apresuradamente buscaba su morral negro cruzado para salir- Adios, nos vemos-

- Adiós hija que tengas un buen día- saludo su madre.

Rápidamente Pan salió de su casa y remonto vuelo. La verdad es que no tenia que ver a Kaway, su ya ex novio desde hace un par de días, por eso la cara de pocos amigo de su padre cuando les dijo que se hiba a ver con el. Sus padres estaban al tanto desde ya hace unos 3 meses que Pan salía con Kaway, pero no de su pelea definitiva de hace un par de días. Mintió sobre Kaway, por que no soportaba a su padre diciéndole que lo mejor para ella era su carrera en la universidad ¡BASURA! Eso no era cierto, por eso fastidiada se marcho antes.

Volar…no había nada más relajante para ella que volar, además de escuchar por medio de su mp3, una buena música, su segunda gran pasión después de las artes marciales. Como todo sábado, comenzaba temprano su día trabajando como secretaria en uno de los tantos doyos de su Abuelo Satán, la verdad que mucho ese trabajo no le agradaba, pero la paga era buena, y le alcanzaba para costear sus clases de guitarra que tomaba a la salida de éste. La verdad es que era muy buena tocándola, el rock le apasionaba demasiado! Ella siempre les decía a sus amigos entre bromas que su guitarra era su único amor fiel.

- Yo escucho y sigo, por que mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir, no me persigo, por que mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz…lo reprimido cuando esta cautivo, te impide salir…- cantaba la letra de una canción felizmente Pan a todo pulmón sobre los aires.

Llegando a Ciudad Satan, diviso un callejón cercano al doyo para descender sin que nadie la viera. Llego al gran edificio y entro en la parte de secretaría del mismo, donde la esperaba la segunda asistente, Ria, una veterana con cara de cansancio y larga vida marcados en su rostro, ocultos tras unos grandes lentes de armazón azul.

- Hola Pan, tantas ganas de trabajar tenías que hoy has llegado tan temprano?- comentó Ria con una sonrisa.

- Ja-ja-ja- comentó Pan, con más sarcasmo e ironía bien marcados- Buenos días Ria. Y si…ya quisieras eso…lo hice para escaparme de una larga, repetitiva y fastidiadota charla con mi padre…algún mensaje de mi abuelo para mi?- le preguntó mientras acomodaba unos papeles de tras de su escritorio.

- Del señor Satán no, pero si dos mensajes de un tal…- y tomo su agenda, donde la mujer anotaba sus mensajes, para recordar el nombre de la persona- hum…déjame ver...Ha! aquí está! Un tal Kawaki, llamo dos veces para tratar de comunicarse con tigo, y en el segundo mensaje me pidió que te dijera que te extrañaba…mmm, problema amorosos mi querida Pan?-

Al escuchar de que se trataban los mensajes, Pan puso cara de fastidio y enojo, el cuál no paso desapercibido por la veterana Ria.

- Qué sucedió? Ba, si es que se puede saber…- pregunto con cara de preocupación mirando a Pan tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. La verdad es que Ria, por más que fuera una vieja solterona, no era para nada amargada y odiosa, como la mayoría de viejas amargadas y solteronas que Pan conocía, al contrario, era amable y siempre muy dulce y cuidadosa con todos, es por eso que Pan siempre se preguntaba por que Ria había terminad sola.- O vamos Pan, no me digas que te has peleado con tu novio…que lastima, si era ese muchacho morocho que siempre te esperaba a la salida de aquí , es una lástima, era un chico tan atractivo! Y parecía ser tan educado!-

- Pues más bien resulto ser un asqueroso cerdo el desgraciado- comento Pan un tanto enojada elevando la voz- Lo siento Ria…no quiso sonar descortés…pero lo cierto es que lo era! Ese patán no se merecía a una chica tan educada y hermosa como yo jajajajaja- y comenzó a reir de forma media desquiciada, en forma de broma. Luego miro a Ria y vio que esta la miro ceriamente esperando la verdadera repuesta. Pan puso una mueca con un dejo de tristeza- No…este, lo que sucede es...mira, lo siento Ria, pero es que la verdad, en estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello…no te enojas, verdad?- Y era cierto, ya hace una semana que se habían peleado y prácticamente había tratado de no pensar en ello en lo últimos tres días. Aún le dolía demasiado.

Ria le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para luego responderle- Por supuesto que no Pan, para nada, si no estas en condiciones de querer hablar sobre eso, no lo hagas, pero te recomiendo que no te lo tengas guardado por mucho tiempo, debes sacar para afuera lo que te angustia, de acuerdo?-

- Lo se Ria, no te preocupes…y gracias por entenderme- le contesto Pan.- Bien, y ahora, a concentrarse en el trabajo!- Comento mientras empezaba a llenar planillas.

Llego el medio día y con eso el fin de su mañana laboral y la hora del almuerzo. Unos minutos antes de salir del doyo, su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Bra! Hola amiga, pero que sorpresa, no esperaba un llamado tuyo en esta fecha, a pasado tanto tiempo!- saludo Pan desde su celular.

- Hola Pan, cómo estás?. Acaso pensaste que me olvidaría de mis amigas?- contesto Bra, con un tono alegre en la voz .

Lo que sucede es que Bra había ingresado en la Universidad de la Capital del Norte, y eran casi escasas las veces en las que las amigas semi sayayin se podían ver.

Prácticamente tres meses habían pasado desde su último encuentro.

- Jajaja, sabes que no pienso eso, pero oye, imagino que si me llamas, es para decirme que estas en la Corporación Capsula!- comento animada Pan.

- Pues claro que si. Llegue ayer por la noche, y ya quiero verte amiga! Juntémonos para almorzar, tengo tantas cosas que contarte…te he extrañado mucho marimacho- le dijo con un tono de broma. Ese era el epodo cariñoso por parte de Bra hacia Pan. Desde muy pequeñas que la llamaba así, y era a Bra a la única persona que le permitía llamarla así.

- Y yo a ti princesa caprichosa- ese era el apodo de Pan para Bra.

- Ump…y bien orgullosa de serlo!- contestó la peliazul con orgullo.-Te espero en quince minutos en la entrada del centro comercial, si?

- Ok, nos vemos en unos minutos entonces, adiós!- Pan colgó su celular y se apresuro a colocarse el morral, para salir a toda prisa hacia el centro comercial para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, sin sospechar que alguien o algo oculto la observaba desde hace rato.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

En un lugar oscuro y apartado de toda civilización, se encontraban dos sujetos.

- Dime Jiro, has localizado a los traidores?- comentó uno de ellos con una voz gruesa y seria.

- Si señor Shodan, pude localizar a uno de ellos, mejor dicho a una de ellos. Por como me los describió y por su ki, aquella mujer debe haber sido…Pan- de repente, apretó con fuerza sus manos y su ki comenzó a elevarse fuerte y rápidamente.

- Cálmate Jiro!, debes tranquilizarte. Se que con esa chiquilla tienes una venganza personal, pero no debes dejar arrebatarte por tu furia, si no, arruinaras nuestro plan.- Ante este comentario, Jiro cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. Aflojo sus manos y su ki comenzó a descender y miró Shodan con un gran odio marcado en sus ojos.- Guarda eso para el final- comento Shodan con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Luego de dar un tour de veinte de mil vueltas por el centro comercial (cortesía de Bra), las dos amigas decidieron almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Una vez ya acomodadas en el mismo y luego de haber ordenado suficiente comida como para saciar el apetito de dos semi sayajin, la peliazul miró con cara de impaciencia a su amiga, esperando que ella comenzara a relatar su historia amorosa, de la que la tenía al tanto, hasta hace una semana atrás, cuando repentinamente le dijo que ya no estaba más con Kawaki y no quiso darle ningún motivo de la ruptura.

- Ya se lo que esperas Bra…- le dijo Pan, mirando a su amiga con cara de cansancio- La verdad es que he tratado de evitar y de no pensar en esto los últimos días, pero ya no lo soporto…por que tuvo que revolcarse con esa zorra y arruinarlo todo? Siete meses tirados a la basura. Estábamos tan bien…no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal…- comento con un dejo de pena en la voz-

- Basta! Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices? Culpa tuya? Que el aya resultado un calentón no es culpa tuya, no vuelvas a decir eso!- le dijo Bra con enfado. Luego la miró con un poco de compasión y calma- Mira…tan solo ha pasado una semana desde que terminaron…entiendo que te sientas mal y que aún te duela mucha…pero echándote la culpa a ti misma, no te aliviará el dolor, al contrario, te sentirás peor, una basura, y la única basura aquí es él, por que el fue quien lo arruinó todo! Asi que cambia esa cara y alégrate amiga, por que te has sacado a un parásito de en sima, mejor tarde que nunca, no? jeje- le dijo giñándole un ojo.

Ante ese último comentario, Bra consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Pan.

- Es cierto, por que debo de preocuparme tanto por un infeliz como Kawaki…?aaagggg, no volveré a repetir su nombre nunca más, ni eso merece ese cabrón jaja. - se dijo así misma con una gran sonrisa que demostraba fuerza y valor.

Lo cierto es que en personalidad Pan y Bra no eran para nada iguales…a lo mejor era por eso que congeniaban tan bien. La morocha era un poco menos sociable con la gente y una adicta al entrenamiento, simpática y de carácter bastante tranquilo, en cambio Bra, tenía un carácter fuerte y temperamental, completamente orgullosa, como su padre, y contaba con una belleza extrema, como la de su madre y eso en parte la convertía en una persona totalmente adicta a las compras y a la moda, siempre debía explotar su espectacular físico con el último grito de la moda, es por eso que se consideraba una persona un tanto superficial.

Más allá de todo eso, siempre estuvo la una de la otra desde pequeñas para apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles, como en el que atravesaba Pan en este momento.

- Así se habla amiga. Y ahora a comer- dijo la peliazul al ver se asercaba el camarero con una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Gracias por levantarme el animo Bra.

- No hay de que. Para eso están las amigas, no?

Luego de acabar con toda una tonelada de comida, para sorpresa del mesero, ya que no lo podía creer, partieron hacia la heladería de junto, y siguieron charlando sobre las relaciones fugases de Bra con algunos chicos de su universidad, las cuales habían sido muchas, pero nada serio.

Mientras, en la Capsule Corp.

El presidente de la gran empresa multimillonaria se encontraba sentado en su oficina detrás de pilas de documentos, que aún le quedaban por revisar. De repente la voz de su secretaria sonó por el intercomunicador.

- Sr. Trunks, lo busca el sr. Goten, lo hago pasar?-

- Por supuesto Violet, hágalo pasar, gracias- dicho esto, se sacó sus anteojos, se recostó sobre su silla y puso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca en señal de descanso. En eso entró Goten, su viejo amigo de la infancia y compañero de trabajo. Con sus 30 años, ya eran 5n los que trabajaba para la Capsule Corp, en la parte de contaduría.

- Vaya, tu si que la pasas relajado aquí, no?- comento Goten con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la oficina y se sentaba en la silla de enfrente del escritorio de Trunks.

- Mirá quien habla! El que no es capaz de llegar un solo día a la semana a tiempo al trabajo. Y para que lo sepas, he estado aquí desde las siete y media de la mañana hasta ahora a full con reuniones e inversionistas y recién ahora me he desocupado. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para ir a almorzar- dijo Trunks con fastidio y un poco enfado.

- Oye amigo, no te enfades, si sabes que lo digo de broma. Vaya que estas amargado, no? Jaja…- pero terminó rápidamente con su risa cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos con la que su interlocutor lo miraba.- Bueno, mira Trunks, hoy es sábado, esta noche podrías salir a algún bar a tomar algo y buscarnos algunas chicas para pasar la noche, que te parece?- le dijo giñándole un ojo.

Trunks se quedó pensativo y luego largo un largo suspiro.

- No lo se Goten, cuando salga de aquí veré en que condiciones de salir me encuentro y te aviso, si?-

- Esta bien amigo…pero fíjate, que esta noche, es noche de juerga jaja- y salió de la oficina dejando a Trunks solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Atrás habían quedado los días en los que la tierra corría peligro y ellos, como sus protectores, debían pasar largas jornadas de arduo entrenamiento, explotando todo su potencial. Eso era algo que Trunks última añoraba demasiado, bueno, en realidad siempre lo había echo. En que momento su vida se había vuelto tan rutinaria, monótona y aburrida…necesitaba acción y aventuras ya las quería ya!

Lo que no sabía en ese momento, es que muy pronto las tendría.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Lo que está ente " " son los pensamientos de los personajes.

CAPÍTULO 3

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Pan regresaba a su casa en la montaña Paoz, sintiéndose mucho mejor y más tranquila de cuando salió esa mañana y todo se debía a su amiga Bra. Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche.

Kawaki….otra vez ese nombre rondaba por sus pensamientos. No…ya no lo nombraría, trataría de ridiculizarlo en sus pensamientos, a lo mejor eso le serviría para olvidarlo más rápido. Ahora lo apodaría "el chanta" – Ja ja- de algo servía…la hizo reír un poco al nombrarlo así.

El segundo amor de su vida… Nunca entendió bien por que se fijo en él. La verdad era que el era el más famoso y fuerte jugador de lucha de su universidad, y eso fue lo primero y principal que le atrajo de él a ella. Ella amaba la lucha y como toda gran guerrera era obvio que un gran luchador como él llamaría su atención. Además de eso, el era un muchacho atractivo…y vaya que lo era. Bien alto, morocho, un rostro con facciones bien masculinas, con ojos color miel y un cuerpo perfectamente marcado por el entrenamiento. Para Pan, al igual que a muchas otras jóvenes, era el muchacho físicamente perfecto y gracias a eso contaba con un carácter un poco engreído. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que a Pan no le agradaban de él, como por ejemplo, cuando empezó a hablar con él y a conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que era una persona que le gustaba burlarse de los más débiles. Eso era algo que a Pan no le agradaba para nada y se lo hizo saber desde la primera vez que el se burlo de alguien en frente de ella. Ella simplemente le cortó el rostro. Pasó un tiempo sin hablarle, hasta que al fin, luego de que él le pidiera reiteradas disculpas e insistiera tanto prometiéndole que jamás volvería a hacerlo, ella le volvió a hablar. Así es…ella lo perdonó y el jamás volvió a hacerlo frente a ella, al menos eso creyó Pan, pero muy dentro suyo sabía que esa promesa el sólo la cumpliría cuando estuviera con ella. Lo que tampoco le gustaba de el eran sus amigos de la universidad y ese era un tema delicado. Eran un montón de estúpidos engreídos, que se creían superiores a los demás, solo por ser más fuertes. Esa actitud que tenían los amigos de el chanta le hacían recordar tanto a Pan a los villanos de las historias que le contaba su abuelito, como a Frizer, a Cell y tambien a Magin Boo (el malvado)…y eso le daba asco. Y de sus novias ni hablar, eran muchachas totalmente superficiales y burlescas, se veían tan infantiles…eran como la versión de sus mismos novios, pero en femenino y cuando salía con ellos, Pan se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, no encajaba para nada en ese grupo. Cuando estaba con el chanta, no entendía como el, un muchacho tan bueno, educado, simpático y amable podía juntarse con esos trogloditas que se comportaban como si todavía estuviesen en la secundaria, pero ahora que lo veía mejor desde afuera, logró darse cuenta que el realmente el chanta era como sus amigos, solo que con ella aparentaba ser otra persona, una que realmente no era él, estaba más que segura de eso y todo para adueñarse de ella. Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Cómo fue que logró enamorarse tan rápido de una mentira? Ya era tarde para lamentarse, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

No quería pensar más en su estúpido e infiel ex novio. Ya se había martillado la cabeza demasiado esos últimos días con sus propios pensamientos sobre por qué el llego a hacer lo que hizo, hasta llegar al punto de creer que había llegado a ser su culpa.

¿Cómo fue que se le pudo haber ocurrido ese pensamiento? Primero pensó que fue por que ella había descuidado la relación, también pensó exactamente lo contrario, que había asfixiado a el chanta, hasta se le llego a cruzar por la mente que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para el en la cama! Pero no, al fin entendía que no había sido su culpa. La culpa la había tenido el primer idiota en su vida que le rompió el corazón.

- Hombres, quién los necesita?- se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a su casa.

- Pan, eres tu?- pregunto Videl desde la cocina.

- Si mamá, soy yo- le contestó mientas entraba en la cocina.

- A que bueno que ya llegaste, así me ayudas con la cena.-

- Claro mamá, no hay problema.-

- Bulma llamó más temprano para avisarme de la cena que habrá mañana por la noche en su casa. Será una reunión de bienvenida para Bra.-

- A sí. Bra me lo comentó está tarde.-

- Y como les fue en la tarde, compraron algo en el centro comercial?-

- Yo no, pero Bra, asalto medio centro…y luego yo me fui a mis clases de guitarra, de allí vengo…oye ma, no te molesta si subo a mi habitación hasta que esté la cena? Me atrasé un poco con la tarea que tenía que hacer en el dollo del abuelo así que la traje aquí y quisiera terminarla antes de cenar…

- Claro que no Pan, ve, no hay problema que yo termino aquí con esto.

- Gracias mamá- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con una gran sonrisa y una mirada decidida.

Entró a su habitación, prendió la luz, se trono los dedos de las manos y se dijo en voz alta a sí misma- Bien Pan, es hora de desacerte de la basura- iba a tirar toda cosa que se encontrara allí que le hiciera recordar a su ex. Prendió su equipo de música y eligió una canción de rock perfecta para el momento:

_Nada tengo que ver en este lugar, _

_todos son tan buenos, _

_todo es tan normal, _

_y yo estoy tan aburrido_

Se acerco a una esquina de su habitación y miró al espejo que se encontraba colgado sobre la pared en sima de su escritorio. Sobre el marco del mismo, tenía pegada al menos cinco fotos de ella con él. Despegó las fotos del recuadro del espejo, busco una gran bolsa de naylon negra para basura y metió las fotos dentro de la bolsa.

_Bien sabés que me cansé,_

_que en tu mundo no encajé, _

_prefiero estar con mis amigos._

Buscó dentro de su guardarropas tres remeras con nombres de bandas de música que a ella le encantaban, pero lamentablemente se las había regalado él y ahora ella ya no quería saber más nada con esa ropa y fueron a parar a la bolsa.

_No voy a ser el placer,_

_de una puta con poder,_

_que me clave los colmillos_

Pan cantaba a todo pulmón la canción, pensando que era ella la que le cantaba esa canción a el chanta. Y en cierto modo se sentía un tanto liberada.

_Porque en el barrio estoy mejor,_

_tengo vicios, tengo amor,_

_y una vida enloqueciéndome. _

Se acercó a su cama y en la punta de la misma había al menos cuatro dragoncitos de peluche que él le había regalado. - Adentro de la bolsa amiguitos…- y los tiró adentro.

_Y espero que lo entiendas._

_ya no vengas por mi, _

_por que nena, todo termino,_

_todo terminó, ya todo terminó._

Metió en la bolsa otras chucherías que encontró por ahí, luego la cerró con un gran nudo y la dejó sobre el piso, en una esquina de su habitación. Bajó el volumen de su radio, se subió a su cama, abrió la ventana, que justo estaba sobre ésta, quería sentir el aire reconfortante de una noche de primavera como esa, luego se sentó en la cama, agarró su guitarra y comenzó a tocar las notas de la música que sonaba en su radio, hasta que escuchó a su madre llamarla para cenar.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras aún cantando la canción que estaba escuchando, llegó al comedor y sentó.

- Y papá?. Acaso no lo vamos a esperar para cenar?- preguntó al ver que sólo había dos platos sobre la mesa.

- Llamó recién diciendo que llegaría tarde y que comenzáramos sin el.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo Pan alégremele mientras comía de un gran tazón de arroz.

- Por qué te noto tan contenta?- le preguntó Videl – Acaso Kawaki tiene que ver en eso? – le pregunto guiñándole un ojo con inocencia.

- No mamá, ya no estoy más con él – le respondió Pan con total indiferencia.

- Oh! Lo siento mucho hija…no lo sabía, lo siento mucho – comentó Videl con pena.

- Pues yo no, así estoy mejor. Hablemos de otra cosa, si?-

- Si no quieres contarme que sucedió no hay problema! – le dijo Videl para no presionarla – Y bueno…cuéntame como van tus clases de guitarra? –

Pan la miró con una gran sonrisa y empezó a contarle.

- Pues bueno, el profesor me dijo ya voy bastante adelantada para la clase, y que eso era bueno ya que…

Y así terminaron su cena madre e hija. Luego de que Videl levantara la mesa y Pan terminara de lavar los platos, subió a su habitación para luego bajar con la gran bolsa de naylon negra en la mano.

- Y eso?- pregunto Videl extrañada.

- Basura que tengo que tirar al salir.

- Y a donde vas? Acaso saldrán con Bra a bailar por ahí?

- No mamá, quedamos con Bra en salir mañana en la noche, luego de la cena en la Corporación…ahora iré a entrenar un poco.

- Qué? A estás horas? No lo se Pan… - respondió Videl con cara de preocupación.

- Vamos mamá…sabes que desde que comencé la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para entrenar…y menos desde que empecé a trabajar!- protesto Pan.

- Está bien…tienes razón – le dijo Videl resignada – pero no vuelvas muy tarde, de acuerdo? –

- Claro que no mamá! Muchas gracias! – y se acerco a su madre a darle un beso de despedida – Adiós –

Y salió de la casa volando a una gran velocidad con su morral y con la gran bolsa negra en sus manos. Llego a un descampado en medio de las montañas no muy lejos de su casa. Descendió y tiro la bolsa a sus pies.

- Bien…llego tu final maldita bolsa – dijo Pan en voz alta. Luego extendió su brazo, abrió su mano y de la palma de ella salió un pequeño rayo de energía de traspasó la bolsa. El rayo no la destruyó, pero gracias a él, la bolsa comenzó a prenderse fuego lentamente por dentro.

Pan se quedó observando como la bolsa se consumía, hasta que solo quedaron cenizas de ella, que el viento se encargo de perderlas.

- Bien…ahora el último descargue – se dijo en voz alta, alzando vuelo y elevando su ki al máximo, para comenzar un arduo entrenamiento.

En la ciudad de Satan City

- Vaya…pero que suertudo ese Trunks…- se dijo en voz baja Goten al ver a su amigo chamullando con una rubia explosiva en un rincón del lugar. Al parecer ya se la tenía ganada.

- Qué dijiste?- le pregunto la acompañante del Son al escucharlo murmurar.

- Qué…? Oh! Nada…jeje, vamos a la pista a bailar? – contesto apresuradamente Goten a Cler, su cita a ciegas programada por su amigo Trunks.

- Claro- le dijo Cler con una sonrisa.

La pareja de amigos había quedado de verse con dos chicas, una de ellas, era conocida de Trunks de sus andanzas nocturnas, justamente con la que se encontraba en ese momento y la otra era una amiga que había traído para que Goten tuviera compañía.

En uno de los rincones más obscuros del pub donde las parejas se habían citado, un joven de cabellos lila, se encontraba con su acompañante Susan, la rubia explosiva, con la cual debes en cuanto se daban cita para terminarla en una noche de puro sexo. El semi sajayin la tenía aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se manoseaban mutuamente sin medio dejo de vergüenza, devorándose con desenfreno. Cuando la rubia quiso pasar a la siguiente base, consecuencia de la excitación que le provocaba su acompañante por medio de sus caricias, le dijo con una voz censual al oído de él:

- Hora de partir a tu departamento bombón? – y luego le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ese último acto fue suficiente para que el sajayin decidiera partir hacia su departamento, antes de cometer un delito por tener sexo en lugar público. Agarró de la mano a su acompañante y comenzaron a salir hacia la salida del lugar, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Goten, para hacerle saber que se marchaban.

Llegaron a su apartamento, el cual quedaba en el centro de la capital, en uno de los edificios más lujosos. Subieron por el ascensor mientras se besaban con pasión hasta llegar a su piso, entraron al departamento bien pegaditos y la rubia se alejo abruptamente de el, para ir hasta la puerta de su habitación y con una mirada totalmente censual, comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente.

"_Y aquí comienza el ritual_" se dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que Pan llegó a ese descampado, las cuales se las había pasado entrenando casi sin descanso. Hace mucho tiempo que trataban de llegar a transformarse en Super Sayajin y por más que se esforzara con todo lo que tenía, aún no podía conseguirlo. Es por eso que en ese momento se sentía frustrada y agotadísima, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que no tenía energías ni siquiera para volar hasta su casa, así que decidió recostarse un rato sobre el pasto para recobrar un poco de fuerza.

Acostada boca arriba, su ritmo cardíaco, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás estaba alteradísimo, comenzó a descender y retomar el compás normal. Sentía como una suave brisa la refrescaba y la calmaba. Hasta que de repente sintió un potente ki desconocido, fue como una explosión de golpe que duró unos escasos segundos, pero suficientemente potente como para llegar a detectarlo.

Pan se levantó de golpe alarmada mirando para todos lados y tratando de volver a sentirlo, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, pero pareciera que esa energía extraña había desaparecido. De repente sintió sonar su celular, así que corrió hasta donde se encontraba su bolso para atenderlo.

- Pan, donde estás?- era Gohan y al parecer sonaba un poco alterado y preocupado.

- Entrenando en las montañas papá, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien - le dijo para calmarlo-

- Estoy seguro que sentiste esa fuerte energía Pan, y conociéndote pensé que harías todo lo posible para encontrar al portador de ella. Abstente de hacerlo ya que pareció ser una energía demasiado poderosa, hasta diría que más que mi padre y lo peor es que es desconocida, no sabemos si es de alguien con buenas o malas intenciones, así que te pido por favor que ya mismo regreses a casa Pan. – le ordeno su padre aún con un tono muy nervioso en la voz. La verdad es que Pan quería quedarse un rato más, para ver si podía volver a asentir ese ki, pero al notar la preocupación de su padre, decidió regresar a su casa en ese instante.

- Si papá, la sentí, y no te preocupes, ya mismo voy volando para casa, adiós- colgó el teléfono, lo guardó en su morral y salió volando de allí para encaminarse a su hogar, con la gran incógnita en su mente de saber de quién habrá sido ese poderoso ki y si volvería a asentirlo otra vez.

Mientras Pan se alejaba de ese lugar, unos ojos con una gran odio marcados en ellos la miraban alejarse.

_"Maldita sea, no pude controlarme…esto me traerá problemas con Shodan"_ pensó Jiro. Pero no podía evitarlo, con tan solo sentir la presencia de esa maldita traidora sayajin, le hervía la sangre y todo su odio salía a flote por medio de su ki. Al parecer en esos momentos era algo incontrolable, pero si quería conseguir la venganza perfecta, debía aprender a controlarse, no le quedaba otra opción, ya que dentro de pocas horas su tan esperada venganza daría comienza.

Trunks se encontraba parado y apoyando sus antebrazos contra la baranda de el balcón de su departamento. Tan sólo con unos boxer puestos, mirando las luces del centro. Hace más de media hora que se encontraba allí. Su compañera se encontraba placidamente dormida en su cama, cubierta solamente por las sábanas de la misma. El semi sajayin decidió salir a refrescarse un poco con la brisa de la noche. La verdad era que se sentía frustrado y hasta un poco depresivo, y eso últimamente era muy común que sucediera luego de un encuentro con sus "amigas de noche", por eso es que ya casi no las frecuentaba, evitaba sentirse así de mal y vacío consigo mismo después de estar con ellas, y el sabía por el por qué de ello: no había amor. Él…el heredero más codiciado, el presidente de la imponente Corporación Cápsula, el chico físicamente perfecto para un montón de chicas…se sentía así. El hace tiempo que había dejado de creer en el amor…gracias a una gran decepción. Desde entonces no había podido volver a reponerse. Al principio no le importó, lo último que quería era que una mujer volviera a jugar con el y que lo dejarlo destruido por dentro…pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo así, y comenzaba a tener miedo de no volver a reponerse.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en rostro al sentir el ki de Pan elevarse fuertemente. Hace horas que la sentía, al parecer estaba entrenando. Eso le traía tantos recuerdos y momentos felices. Ahora con su vida tan ocupada por ser el presidente de la gran Corporación Capsula, apenas si tenía un tiempo para entrenar. A lo mejor era eso le que necesita, despejarse un poco, desconectarse de ese mundo de negocios y superficialidad. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron aplasados por una gran explosión de ki. _"Es descomunal"_, pensó sobresaltado Trunks. Luego se dio cuenta de que la energía provenía de la misma dirección en donde se encontraba entrenando Pan. – Pan!- dijo en voz alta con terror. Entró rápidamente hacia su habitación y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Manoteó lo que parecía ser un pantalón de jogin, una musculosa negra y una campera. A todo esto, mientras se vestía velozmente, su acompañante se despertó.

- Qué sucede cariño?- le preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- Debo irme, es por una emergencia en la empresa, y te pido por favor que para cuando regrese no estés aquí...aquí tienes algo de dinero, tomate un taxi. Le dijo Trunks luego de arrogarle unos billetes sobre la cama.

- Mmm está bien…- se dijo la muchacha sin mucha preocupación. No era la primera noche que pasaba con el pelilila, y jamás habían había amanecido juntos. Al parecer eso a él no le agradaba. Y eso se debía a que joven empresario no soportaba quedarse mucho tiempo junto a sus amantes después de haber terminado lo suyo.

Salió rápidamente del edificio y retomó vuelo.

_"Pan, espero que este todo bien"_ pensó mientras volaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella.


End file.
